1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging industry, more particularly for packaging fusible substances which are normally semi-rigid at the usual ambient temperatures, such as lipsticks and other cosmetics or pharmaceutical products or household cleaning products. The invention is more precisely concerned with the packaging of such substances in small quantities, especially for sampling and for a single use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been proposed to sample lipstick in the form of a small stick, one end of which is coated with paste by dipping in the same manner as matches, as described in French patent No. 1,270,008. But this limited presentation of lipstick is unsuitable for testing standard commercially available lipstick under normal conditions on account of the fact that it has neither the same surface nor the same shape and does not permit full appreciation of the color and appearance of the standard lipstick.
It has also been proposed to mold in a bowl-shaped mold, solid substances which are fluidified in the hot state such as antiperspirant products, then to dip a perforated cup superficially in the mass which is still in the liquid state and is subsequently allowed to cool and to solidify, whereupon said cup is fixed on the end of a handle which will facilitate handling of the solid block for applications on the body, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557. However, this type of package calls for the use of quantities of substance which are too large for a sampling operation.